Armor Up: Digimon
by Ray Strax
Summary: After the events of Allspark What: When Ray gets tired of waiting for the Decepticons to attempt anything, he sets out to find his own adventure. And He finds one


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers or Digimon, **

**nor do I intend this for any harm. I only own Ray.**

**(Edit: Ok i get that you people somewhat enjoy my stories, some hate. but regardless. I. NEED. FEEEEDBAAAAAACK! PLEASE REVIEW I need to know how to make my stories better for you people! DX)**

Chapter 1: The Crystal

My name is Ray Strax. For the past few years, I have been working alongside the Autobots to assist them in their war with the Decepticons. My ability to harness the powers of the Allspark have allowed me to help them win many of their battles, but lately things have been quiet. Too quiet if you ask me. It got to a point where I couldn't wait and set out to find my own adventure. And boy did I find one.

I walked for what I felt was near an eternity, searching for something that would grab my attention. When I could not walk any further I activated my armor. I had just about given up when a small flash of light caught my eye. I stopped in my tracks and flew down to the source.

I landed and looked at the light source, activating my visor when the light began to intensify. I reached into the light, foolish as it was, and grabbed the first thing my hand came in contact with. Immediately the light faded to reveal a strange crystal. "The others have to see this…" I said.

I was soon back at the base, and heading straight into Optimus' 'Office'. "Optimus!" I called to the leader. "What do you need, Ray?" He asked. "I found this strange crystal a few miles out. And I was wondering if you'd know what to do with it." Optimus looked at the crystal in my hand. "I've never seen such a crystal. Perhaps Wheeljack or Ratchet knows what it is." He told me.

I ran to Wheeljack first. "Hey, 'Jack?" "Yes?" "Do you know what this crystal is?" He took the crystal and placed it in a scanner. I watched as the machine sprung to life and quickly gave us some information. [Crystal emitting trace amounts of digital energy. Potentially dangerous. Handle with caution.]

I took the crystal back out, making sure nothing happened to it. I was about to subspace it when I could hear the Allspark shifting. I looked at it, a small hole had opened up on the top. The hole was the perfect size for the crystal. "Ray… what are you doing…" Wheeljack asked me. "It seems the Allspark wants me to insert the crystal" "… just be careful… we don't know what it will do." I nodded and began to carefully slide the crystal in.

I jumped when the Allspark sucked it out of my hand and closed around it. I could hear it begin to whirl around inside. I glanced at Wheeljack before a rush of pain swept through me. I looked at my hands and gasped. It looked like I was disintegrating! But wait. I looked closer and I saw something in it. Binary code. I was turning into data!

I ran for a computer, because if I was turning to data I'd need to be inside some form of technology to remain. I jumped at it, and went into the computer! When I was situated on the screen, I watched the parts of my hands that disintegrated reappear. I looked around, I saw a few icons. A new Icon appeared when I had finished rematerializing. I looked at it. "Digital World" I didn't know what that meant so I ignored it for now.

It was around that time that Wheeljack had caught up, no sooner did he see me than he ran to tell the others. Which all ran as soon as they heard. "Ray, Are you ok in there?" Lennox asked me. I couldn't see him but I heard his voice. "If you can hear me than I'm fine." I replied. "We can hear and see you." Epps spoke up. "So why did it turn me into data?" "My guess is that the Allspark amplified whatever Digital energy was already being emanated from the crystal, which transformed you." Ratchet said. "So how do I get out?" "Try armoring up" Leadfoot suggested. I nodded. "Allspark Armor up!"

I waited. Nothing happened. I looked at the corner of the desktop it had what appeared to be some sort of GUI. "Lennox. Click that button." I said, pointing. I watched as the mouse moved and a full GUI emerged. It had a file for me and some Stats. "HUD I guess. There's a health bar, an energy meter… yeah this should help you keep track of me while I'm in here." I said. Lennox moved the mouse to a button that said 'Unlocked armors' he clicked it and a list appeared. Only one armor had appeared. It's title was.

"Tento" Epps said. I looked at it. Could it mean what I thought it meant? I used a trick that Vector Prime had taught me during a meeting Primus had called me to. I retreated through Time and Space and found myself in the rift where the Thirteen and Primus resided. "Primus. I need your help. As you've probably seen my body is locked inside a digital world. And I need your help to learn how to defend myself.

Primus nodded, he said nothing, but gave me a small SD card. He then sent me back. I looked at the card. I had one idea, and somehow managed to extract the files. There was one. A text document titled 'instructions'. I walked to it and tapped it. To my surprise it opened. And I read the words out loud. "For each armor you unlock in this world you will need to activate them. Your new access code is Armor up: (name of armor here). I looked at the available list.

"Armor up: Tento!" I shouted. I watched as the Allspark transformed around me. When it finished I noticed the armor had a striking resemblance to something. "It looks like TentoMON" I said. "you mean from that Digimon show you liked to watch?" I nodded. So it makes sense that I can soon unlock different armor for all the Digimon. And maybe if I level up, as this HUD has an EXP bar, I can digivolve the armor." I glanced at the icon 'Digital world' I knew where I'd have to go to level up. I ran for the icon and jumped on it. Soon I had disappeared from the desktop, and was off on a new adventure.

**I apologize if you don't like the idea. I'll take it down if you want. But for now. What do you think Ray will see? If it's the Digital world it could be anything. Desert? Forest? Ice? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**


End file.
